Landslide
Part of the Songfic Series, Shaf Girl's songfics. Original Artist is Fleetwood Mac. I took my love and I took it down Crowpaw had been trying to tell himself that he didn't need Feathertail. They were from different Clans. It would have never worked out. But if getting over her were easy, he wouldn't have asked to take a walk around the Tribe of Rushing Water's mountain after the silver she-cat's burial. He needed to clear his head, that was all. I climbed a mountain and I turned around Just then, the dark gray tom heard the crunch of pebbles behind him. He turned to see Feathertail's brother, Stormfur, trotting up behind him. "What are you doing out here?" Crowpaw growled softly. "Just, you know, taking a walk," the gray tom murmured in reply. Crowpaw snorted. "How original. I am, too." And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills As casually as he could, Crowpaw skirted away from Stormfur and up onto a higher rock. He needed to be alone right now, even if Stormfur was eager to share his sorrow with him. His blue eyes gazed over the mountain tops, resting on the setting sun off in the distance. Looking down, he found himself staring back at him through a puddle of melted snow. The apprentice blinked at how haggard he looked, then shook his head. He was just tired from all the traveling that he and his companions had been doing in the last moon. He needed to get back home, and he would be fine. Till the landslide brought me down No, he wouldn't be fine. He had to stop kidding himself. Feathertail had sacrificed herself to save him, to save her friends, to save a group of cats that she barely knew. Crowpaw tried to forget the image of her, pinned down by the fallen rock that had also killed Sharptooth, her life bleeding out of her. Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love? "You don't have to be ashamed about missing her." Crowpaw jumped in surprise. "Stormfur! Thanks for scaring me out of my wits." "I miss her, too, you know," meowed Stormfur, looking up at the sky. "We've been through so much...our mother dying, our father joining RiverClan just to be with us, watching Stonefur die, this whole journey to the sundrown place..." Can the child within my heart rise above? "Hey, I was around for some of those things," protested Crowpaw. Stormfur chuckled. "I still find it hard to believe that she fancied you. After all, you're still an apprentice and a bit on the bratty side." "You might as well be an apprentice, too, sneaking up on me like that," growled the dark gray tom. Can I sail through the changing ocean tides? "I'm not against what went on between you two, you know," mewed Stormfur dryly. "I've known about it for a while. I especially knew you two were in love when I saw you together at the sundrown place." "Oh, please, we weren't that obvious," muttered Crowpaw. "Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw were the obvious ones." "That's true," murmured Stormpaw, nodding slowly. More Coming Soon Category:Songfic